


The Pug Bet

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Percival and Eggsy have a bet.





	The Pug Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts), [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> It's crack okay, just stupid stupid crack. Blame Lady M and agent-eggy, it's their fault :P

Eggsy cannot remember why exactly he’s shopping with Percival, but it’s probably the most fun he’s had at the shops since forever. Sure he likes going with his Mum, but she gets crazy intense over the sales sometimes. Going with Jamal and Ryan is great, but they usually end up being bored after an hour and leave before Eggsy’s got everything he needs. He thinks he would have fun with Roxy too, just because she’s his best mate, but it turns out she hates shopping with a passion that is only rivalled by Daisy’s distaste of mushrooms.

Percy ain’t talking all that much more than usual, but he’s  _listening_  and whenever he opens his mouth, it’s with some scathing commentary that leaves Eggsy wheezing with laughter. It garners them some weird looks, but Percival has mastered the “what-are-you-looking-at-there-is-nothing-wrong-here-and-if-you-think-so-just-come-closer-so-i-can-erase-you-from-existence” look and people are quick to turn away.

And judging by the smile that’s been tugging at his lips for the past couple of hours, a full millimetre wider than usual, Percy is having fun too.

Still, all good things must come to an end and since they got everything they came for, they’re about to leave when Eggsy spots  _them_.

 _Them_  being pinks sock with little white hearts and a large pug on them.

And Eggsy, well, Eggsy has a  _need_  now.

Had he been alone, he would have already bought them, but even if he pretends not to care about others’ opinions and mostly do, Percy’s different. Beside Merlin, Roxy and Harry, he’s the one Knight that accepted him without even a token protest and he’s actually been kind of mother-henning him right along Roxy.

Sure, Percy has been witness to a lot of dumb shit done by Eggsy, but the thing is, those cute socks aren’t something dumb to him.

It’s something he wants because they’re adorable and now  he’s actually got the money for impulsive purchases.

He’s stayed frozen in his indecision for too long because Percival finally finds qhat has captured his interest and he snorts.

He snorts, but there’s no disgust on his face, only a slight teasing grin and his eyes are as warm with fondness as ever.

“I bet you wouldn’t wear them with a suit. Not even James, for all the atrocities he’s worn in his years, would have had the balls to do it.”

It’s issued like a challenge, but it’s also a simple reminder that Percy doesn’t care about his friends and family’s eccentricities. He just wants them to keep doing what makes them  _them_ and be as happy as they can. Be it Harry and his obsession with dead butterflies, Roxy ending up covered in grease after helping out the mechanics in the garage or Merlin with his not-so-secret room full of Bonsai trees. So what if Eggsy wants to own everything pug and one of those turns out to be pink? It’s just a colour.

Eggsy grins right back before walking decidedly over the rack.

“How much are you willing to bet on this?”

Percy laughs, but even if he must know he’s lost already, he name a ridiculous amount for such a silly bet and they shake on it once Eggsy has bought them.

***

Eggsy wears them the very next Round Table meeting and getting an earful for putting his feet on the table from Harry is well worth the fifty pound note Percy slides him. Even Merlin and Roxy face-palming over his choice of socks doesn’t sting, because there’s an amused gleam in their eyes too.

It’s the same amusement that’s warring on Harry’s face while he tries to keep a stern disappointment over Eggsy’s lack of manners. The amusement wins, because Harry only ends up throwing his hands in the air and starting the meeting when he realises that it was all for a bet.

Eggsy doesn’t bother looking at any of the other Knights’ reaction after that, doesn’t care.

They’re probably just jealous he’s got such cool socks anyway.


End file.
